May I Have Another Taste Please?
by Infinity Comes To A End
Summary: In which Mashiro ask Kensei for some candy and ends up with more than she bargained for. MashiroxKensei. Fluff. Drabble.


**Authors Note:** No rant today guys (I guess It must be raining cats and dogs too). I like this paring a lot so, here it is.

**Infinity's Japanese Lesson:** Here's the three basic greeting In Japanese and when to use them. Note, these are flexible and I have heard Japanese people using them as they please. These are just use the standard way to use them.

おはよ(Ohayou)- Used from 6:00 am to about 11:00am

こんいちわ(Konnichiwa)- Used from around 11:00am to 5:00pm

こんばんは(Konbanwa)- Used from 5:00 pm until you want.

おやすみなさい(oyasuminasai)- "Good night" this is what you usually tell a family member before sleeping. I have heard this and Konbanwa used interchangeably.

May I Have Another Taste Please?

By Infinity Comes To A End

* * *

"Finally some down time" Kensei Muguruma sighed, cracking his neck. He leaned back more on the green couch he was sitting on and reached for the piece of candy beside his leg. Today was Saturday, which meant an off day for himself and the other Vizards in the warehouse. He had the whole day to do nothing and that was just fine with him.

And best of all, Mashiro wasn't around to bug him.

He slowly un-wrapped the chewy candy from its wrapper and popped it into his mouth. Life was good.

_**Slam**_**  
**  
Kensei almost swallowed his candy, as he heard the warehouse door slam shut.

"Kensei-kun! Tadaima!"

And then, suddenly, it wasn't.

The moment he saw a hint of lime-green hair round the corner at top speed, he knew his peaceful day off was over. She jogged over to him with a shopping bag in hand and looked down at him with a childish smile. He looked up at her with a bored expression and let his eye roam over her form. Mashiro had the appearance of a young woman with hazel eyes. She had on her white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, along with a set of goggles atop her lime green hair. Her, some-what, full pink lips were pouted in his direction. She looked oddly cute today.

Kensei blinked at the traitorous thought and looked at the, suddenly, interesting wall.

"Ohhh Kensei-kun, whatcha doing?" Mashiro prodded.

When he chose to ignore her and continued to stare off into space, she shuffled closer and poked him in the rib with a single finger.

"Mou, don't be a meanie Kensei!" she emphasized her point by pouting cutely when he finally looked up at her.

He couldn't ignore her forever. She was prone to terrible hissy-fits and temper tantrums when she didn't get her way. "I _was_ relaxing until you walked in gaki" he gave her his best Hollow-killing annoyed glare. "Anyway, why you back so early?

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her lime-green head. "Well you see…Love, Rose, and I were at the mall and I thought I saw a spider on Rose's back so, I prepared my _Mashiro Sūpā Kikku_ and…."

Kensei quickly drowned out her childish voice and instead just watched, as she made kicking motions and exaggerated hand-gestures to accompany her already extravagant story. A smile almost formed on his face at his green-hair companion antics. Almost.

"…Hey Kensei! Were you even listening to me?!" She took an annoyed stance, putting her hand on her slim hips and jutted her chest out.

Kensei swallowed dryly at her figure before glaring at her. "You talk too much woman."

Mashiro immediately jumped at him and began tugging at his grey tank top. "I do not!" she whined childishly "Take it back you big meanie Kensei!"

Kensei grit his teeth and grabbed her by her slim shoulders, making Mashiro's eyebrow shoot-up almost to her fringe line. The gesture signaled the start of a tumble that lasted for lasted for 3 minutes and only ended when they both had rolled off the couch to the floor.

"Itte" muttered Kensei rubbing the back of his head. Hitting your head against the floor never felt good, no matter how soft the impact was. Feeling a soft warm weight sitting on his stomach, he slowly opened his jumbled eyes to Mashiro straddling him with a lop-sided grin.

"I win Ken-kun!" she proclaimed with a yell and a pump of her fist. She must have noticed his discarded candy wrapper a moment later, for she crawled off of him and gingerly picked it up between two fingers.

Her eyes sparkled with glee and he knew what she was going to say before she slid back to him. "Look candy! Have anymore? Please?"

He almost went crossed eyed when she brought the candy wrapper to him and thrust it in his face. Plucking it from her gloved hand, he opened his mouth showing her the candy.

"Last piece" he replied with a smirk around the candy in his mouth. He was actually more surprised at the fact that he hadn't swallowed and choked on the sweet while they had fought on the couch.

"Oh please?! Please? Please? Please? Plea-"

"_Mashiro!"_

The petite girl snapped to attention at Kensei's tone. He was serious now.

"I only have enough to give you a taste, that fine?"

A nod.

"And you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the day if I give you some?"

Another nod with a cute lop-sided grin to accompany it.

Kensei's heart clenched and skipped a beat.

"Fine, come here." Mashiro appeared by his side as if by magic and gave him an excited but, confused look.

"Mou, Ken-kun?" she had a confused look on her face "How are you gonna-"

He moved closer to her, leaned forward, and kissed her on the lips, quieting her immediately. She felt a blush creeping on her cheeks as Kensei's tongue slipped in-between her lips and left hints of candy sweetness everywhere it brushed. Just as her eyes started to slide shut, it was over. Kensei leaned back, separating their lips, and coolly looked at her with an almost unnoticeable blush.

"There. Now you can leave me alone."

Mashiro sat on the floor still looking at him with an expression of shock, her lips still slightly parted, with her heart beating fast in her chest. Her widened hazel eyes were glazed over, her cheeks flushed to a deep shade of pink.

She was a stunning site.

Noticing he was staring, he made to leave but, stopped when he heard Mashiro call him stuttering slightly.

"Ano…Kensei?"

"Yeah?"

Her face lit up with a light blush and she looked away. "May I have another taste please?" she shyly asked.

Kensei smirked. "Sure."

** The End**

* * *

Thanks guys and let me know how i did. Did it suck? Let me know. Was it good? Let me know.


End file.
